DIL KA RISTHA
by DayaShreyaLover
Summary: NEW STORY NOTHING MUCH TO SAY
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story hope u will like it

EVERYONE IN THE CID KNOWS THAT HOW MUCH SHREYA LOVES DAYA AND DAYA ALSO KNOWS BUT BECAUSE OF HIS PAST HE IS NOT CONFESSING HIS FEELINGS AN IGNORING HIS FEELINGS BUT ABHI TRIED TO CONVIENCE DAYA BUT HE WS NOT READY .

IN THE MORING, BUREAU

SHREYA AN PURVI HAD COME FIRST IN BUREAU THEY WERE TALKING TO EACH OTHER MEANTIME DAYA ABHI CAME

SHREYA: GOOD MORING DAYA SIR, ABHIJEET SIR

DUO: GOOD MORING

ABHIJEET: KYA BAATE HO RAHI

PURVI: BAS SIR AAPKE AUR TARIKA KE BAARE MAIN KI KASIE AAP NE TARIKA KO PROPOSE KYA THA

SHREYA: HA SIR TARIKA BOHAT KUSH HAI AUR TARIKA BAHUT LUCKY HAI SIR KE APP JAISSE JEEVAN SAATHI MILE HAIN

ABHIJEET: HMM DON'T WORRY SHREYA TUMHI BEE BAHUT ACCHA JEEVAN SAATHI MILEGA JO TUMSE BAHUT PYAAR KARTA HAI.

HE SAID LOOKING AT DAYA SHREYA ALSO SAW HIM DAYA DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING. MEANTIME PHONE RANG AND A CASE WAS REPORTED DAYA, SHREYA, NIKIL WENT.

CASE WAS HIGH PROFILE SO TOOK TIME BUT THEY FIND OUT ABOUT CRIMINAL AND THEY WENT TO CATCH THEM. THEY REACHED THE GODOWN AN THERE 5 TO 7 PEOPLE THEY STARTED FIGHTING BUT SUDDENLY SHREYA SAW ONE GOON WAS AIMING AT DAYA BUT HE SHOT THE BULLET TOWARDS DAYA AN IT HIT NEAR HIS HEART DAYA FELL DOWN EVERYONE RAN TOWARDS HIM

SHREYA: (TOOK HIS HEAD ON LAP AN WAS CRYING) DAYA SIR AAP KO KUCH NAHI HOGA KUCH BHI NAHI

ABHI: DAYA TUME KUCH NAHI HOGA ( ABHI WAS ALOS CRYING)

SHREYA: HAA APKO KUCH NAHI MERE RAHTE MAIN AP KO KUCH BHI NAHI HONE DUNGI SIR

AN THEY IMMEDIATELY TOOK DAYA TO THE HOSPITAL AN DOC TOOK IN OPERTAION THEATER OTHERS HAVE COME ABHI WAS BROKEN HE WAS REMBERING ALL THE MOMENTS SPEND WITH HIM HERE SHREYA WAS ALSO CRYING

SHREYA: ( STANDING BEFORE LORD AN PRAYING FOR DAYA LIFE) MAIN AAJ TAK AAP SE KUCH BHI NAHI MANGA PAR AAJ MAIN APP SE MANG THI HAUN MAIN DAYA SIR SE BAHUT PYAAR KARTI HAUN APPNI JAAN SE BE JAYADA MAIN UNKE BINA NAHI JEE SAKTI AGAR AUNE KUCH HO GAYA TO MAIN MAAR JAUNGI

PURVI CAME NEAR HER AN HUGGED HER SHREYA WAS CRYING BITTERLY

PURVI: SHREYA PLS RO MAT KUCH NAHI HOGA DAYA SIR KOO PLS ROO MAAT.

SHREYA: PURVI DAYA SIR AGAR UNHE KUCH HO GAYA TOH MAIN UNKE BINA JEE NAHI SAKTI

MAIN JANTHI HAUN PURVI KI AAJ TAK MAIN DAYA SIR KE SAMNE YA DIRECTLY KABHI APNI DIL KI NAHI KAHI AUR NAHI DAYA SIR NE KABHI AAPNI DIL KI BAAT KAHI PAR MAIN JAANTHI HAUN KI WO KITNI PARWAH KARTE HAIN MERI

PURVI: SHREYA MUHJE PATA HAI KI TU DAYA SIR SE KITNA PYAAR KARTI LEKIN TU KAMZOR NAHI PAD SAKTI HO SHREYA KYA TERA PYAAR ITNA KAMZOR HAI BOL

SHREYA: NAHI PURVI MERA PYAAR KAMZOR NAHI HAI

PURVI: HAAN SHREYA TOH TUZE APNE PYAAR PE BAROSA RAK KUCH NAHI HOGA

SHREYA: HAA PURVI AGAR MERA PYAAR SACHA HAI TOH MERE DAYA SIR KO KUCH NAHI HOGA

PURVI: HAAA SHREYA KUCH NAHI HOGA CHAL ABHI TUNE KUCH NAHI KAYA HAI CHAL

SHREYA: NAHI MAIN KUCH NAHI KAA SAKTI

PURVI: KYA KYUN NAHI KA SAKTI

SHREYA: WOO MAIN VRAT RAKA HAI DAYA SIR KE LIYE TAKI WOO JADLI TIK HO JAYE

PURVI: TIKE HAIII CHAL

THEY WENT NEAR THE THEATER ALL WERE PRAYING FOR DAYA WELL BEING SHREYA MOVED NEAR ABHI AN KEPT HER HAND ON HIS SHOULDER ABHI LOOKED AT HER

SHREYA: SIR PLSS APPP PARESHAN MAT HO YE KUCH NAHI HOGA DAYA SIR KO PLSS AUR JAB DAYA SIR TIKE HO JAYENGE AUR UNHONE APKO AISE DEKEGE TO UNHNE KITNA DUK HOGA PLSS PARESHAN MAT HOYE

ABHI: TUM SAHI KEHE RAHI HO SHREYA MAIN KAMZOR NAHI PADUNGA MERE BHAY KO KUCH NAHI HOGA

SHREYA: (SMILES LIGHTLY) HA SIR HUME HIMAT RAKNA HOGA

AFTER 2 HOURS EVERY ONE WAS WAITING ALL WERE CONTINOUSLY PRAYING FOR DAYA WELL BEING

MEANTIME DOCTOR CAME OUT OF THE THEATER ALL WENT TO HIM

ABHI: DOC DAYA TIK TOH HA NA PLS DOCTOR KUCH TO BOLIYE

DOCTOR: HUMNE UNHE…..

SO WILL DAYA BE ABLE TO SURVIVE? WILL DAREYA LOVE STORY END? MY FIRST STORY PLSSSSSSS REVIEW GUYS AN POSITIVE AN NEGITIVE REVIEWS WELCOME AN IF CAN ALSO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS REGARDING THE STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thank you very much for reviews. Here is the next chapter of the story.**

ABHIJEET: Doctor daya kaisa hai thek toh hai naaa

DOCTOR: dekhyi gabaranewali koyi baat nahi hai daya bikul thek hai aur kathri se bahar hai

All ere happy after hearing this news Shreya an abhi were the most happiest people Shreya thanked god 100 times for saving daya.

SHREYA: thank you bhagwan aapne daya sir ki jaan bachali main jaan gaye haun ki mera pyaar kitna sacha hai aur main daya sir se dil se pyaar karti haun thank you bhagwan.

ABHI: doc hum daya se mil sakte hain

DOC: jee hai laikn unk hosh main an eke baad main aur abhi hum unhe ICU main shift kar rahe

SACHIN: tik hain hum sir ke hosh main anne ke baad milenge

ALL AGREED AFTER 2 HOUR DAYA GOT CONCIOUS DOC INFORMED EVERYONE ALL WENT TO MEET HIM WHEN SHREYA ENTERED AN SHE SAW DAYA HER PINCHED SEEING DAYA IN PAIN TEARS SLIPPED FROM HER EYES

PURVI: Shreya abb sir tek hai toh phir kyun ro rahi hai

SHREYA: pata hai purvi par daya sir ko kitin taklif huyi hogi unhe kitina dard ho raha hoga

PURVI: haan Shreya par abhi daya sir bilkul thik hai hmmm

SHREYA: haa purvi main daya sir hamesha sahi sahlamat dekna chathi haun unhe kabhi koyi taklfi na hoo

PURVI: HAA chal daya sir se milte hain

AND EVERYONE WENT TO MEET DAYA EVERYONE WAS VERY HAPPY SEEING DAYA WELL

ABHIJEET: daya (DAYA LOOKED AT ABHI AN SMILE ) bahut maza atta hain hume pareshan karne mein hain ek baar socha hai ki agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to hain

DAYA: I am sorry yaar lekin main thek haun to sirf apke sab ke prayer ki wahaj see

SACHIN: sir aur hum apko kuch hone be nahi dete sir aap hum sabke ideal inspiration hain sir aapne hamesha humrai madat ki hai

DAYA: sachin hum sab ek pariwar ki tarah hain aur aap ab ke rahte muhji kabhi kuch nahi ho sakta

FREDY: hain sir aur hum aapko kuch hone be nahi dete sir aap jaldi se tik ho jaye

DAYA SMILED AND HE LOOKED AT SHREYA, SHREYA TO LOOKED AT HIM BOTH THEIR EYES MET SHREYA TEARS FLOWED DOWN FROM HER EYES DAYA NODDED IN NO SHREYA WIPED HER TEARS AN SMILES MEANTIME NURSE CAME

NURSE: dekye abh aap sab log ghar jaye kynki inke pass Sirf Ek Rehe Sakate Hain

ABHJEET: toh tike Shreya hain haa woh daya ke pass yaahi rehegi

SHREYA: okkk main yaha daya sir ke pass rukti haun aap sab log ghar jaye

ABHIJEET: tike phir hum sab log chalet hain Shreya agar koyi pareshani ho toh hum call karna hum aaj jayege

SHREYA: okk sir

ABHIJEET: daya apna dyaan rakna tik hai

DAYA: tike hai

AND AFTER BYING TO DAYA ALL WENT AN NOW ONLY DAYA SHREYA WERE THERE

SHREYA: sir aap thik hain na aap ko dard toh nahi ho raha hin na

DAYA: Shreya main bikul thek haun don't worry hmm

SHREYA: okk sir

MEANTIME NURSE CAME WITH SOUP FOR AN GAVE TO DAYA BUT HE WAS NOT ABLE TO HAVE IT SO SHREYA OOK BOWL FROM HIS HAND STARTING FEEDING HIM SOUP .DAYA WAS JUST LOOKING AT HER AN LOST IN HER SHREYA ALSO GOT LOST N HIS EYES.

NURSE CAME THEY CAME OUT OF THEIR CUTE EYELOCK

NURSE: sir aye aap ke tablets mam aap in digye

SHREYA: okk ( Shreya gave the tablet to daya an he took it ) sir abb app aram kijye main yahi haun

DAYA: Shreya tumhe bhi rest ki jaruat hai tum bhi rest karo hmm

SHREYA: okkk sir

DAYA SLEPT DUE TO MEDICINE EFFECT AN SHREYA TO SLEPT THERE AFTER SOME HOUR DAYA WAS WAKE AN SAW HER HE JUST KEPT LOOKING AT HER AN LOST IN HER

DAYA(THINKING): main janta haun Shreya ke tum he bahut taklif hyui hain muhje asia dekar main jaanta haun Shreya ki tum muhje se bahut pyaar karti hoo lekin main aapne past ki wahjah se dar gaya dobara pyaar par barosa karne se main jaanta haun tum bahut achhi ladki ho Shreya lekin..

MEANTIME SHREYA GOT UP SAW DAYA WAKE SHE MOVED NEAR HIM SIR APP THIK HAIN

DAYA : HAIN TIK HAUN

AFTER 3 DAYS DAYA WAS DICHARGED AN THEY WENT HOME BUT ACP SIR HAS GIVEN STIRICT INSTRUCTION FOR DAYA NOT TO COME BEARAU TILL HE IS FULL DOES GET WELL

EVENIG,DAYA HOME

ABHJEET CAME WITH TEA FOR BOTH OF THEM SAW DAYA THINKING SOMETHING

ABHI: daya kya soch rahe hooo Shreya ke bare main

DAYA: hain abhi main Shreya ke bare main soch raha haun

ABHI: kya main toh bas majak kr raha tha accha kya soch raha tha Shreya ke bare main

DAYA : abhi jab muhje goli lagi tab Shreya ke anko main maine aapne lye pyaar deka jab goli lagi muhje lagi thi par drad Shreya ke anko main deka main

ABHI: haa kyunki Shreya tumse bahut pyaar karti hai daya aur main jant daya tum bhi Shreya se bahut pyaar karte hooo

DAYA: par abhi joo past main hoya who use main bula toh nahi sakta haun

ABHI: main janta haun daya past main jo huya hai use tum dobara pyaar par vishwas nahi karpa rahe ho par daya Shreya bahut acchi ladki hai tum ek bar apne pyaar ko Shreya ko ek mouka do daya

DAYA: tik hain abhiiii main mere aur Shreya ke pyaar ko ek mauka donga

ABHI: hain daya main bahut hush haun tum relye abh jaldi se Shreya ko phone kar aur baat kar Shreya see

DAYA: tik hain

SO DAYA CALLS SHREYA

SHREYA: hello sir good evening

DAYA: good evening Shreya

SHREYA:sir abh apki tabyat kasi hain ap tik hain naaa

DAYA:hain Shreya main thik haun who mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi

SHREYA: hain sir bolyi kya baat

DAYA: Shreya main phone pe baat nahi kar sakat haun kya tum mere ghar aa sakti hooo

SHREYA: hain mainapke ghar aa sakti haun

DAYA: toh tik hain sham tum ghar ajna main wait karugna

SHREYA: OKKK SIRRR BYEEE

DAYA:byeee

HERE SHREYA WAS THINKING Y DAYA HD CALLED HER

 **SO WILL DAYA BE ABLE TO TELL HIS FEELINGS TO SHREYA ?**


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THANK U FOR UR REVIEWS

AS WE KNOW THAT DAYA HAD DECIDED TO CONFESS HIS FEELINGS SO HE CALLED SHREYA TO TALK HER AND SHREYA CAME TO DAYA HOUSE AN RANG THE DOOR BELL SHE WAS VERY NERVOUS Y DAYA HD CALLED HER 2-3 MIN DAYA OPENED THE DOOR WHEN HE SAW SHREYA HE GOT LOST IN HER BEAUTY SHE WAS LOOKING VERY BEAUTIFULL

SHREYA: daya sir ( she called him 3times but he didn't say anything so she called him little loudly) dayaa sirrr

DAYA: hain shreyaa

SHREYA: sir main aapko kab se bularahi haun kya baat hai sab tik toh hain na

DAYA: hain Shreya sab tik tum andar ayo

SHE NODES IN YES AN COMES INSIDE AN SAT

DAYA : bato Shreya kya logoi tum tea coffee

SHREYA: nahi iski koyi zaurat nahi hain sir aap ko kuch baat karni thi sir

DAYA: hain Shreya main tumse bahut zauri baat karna chattha haun ,Shreya main jaanta haun ki tum merly jya feel karti

SHREYA WAS SHOCKED SHE WAS NOT ABLE TO SAY ANYTHING

SHREYA: Sir main kuch samjhi nahi aap kya kehna chahte hain

DAYA: Shreya muhjie pata hain infact hum sabko pata hai ki tum merly kya feel karti hooo tumni kabhi directly but in directly aapni feelings kaha hain jise main hamesha ignore karta tha but abhi nahi shreya muhji faisla karna hoga

SHREYA: toh kya fasila hainn aapka sir kya aap muhji apni zandgi main chahte kya aap muhji se pyaar karte hain

DAYA: Shreya main tume aapni past ke bare main batana chatha haun Shreya maine apna bachpan orphanage main bitaya hain aur phir main cid join ki yahain par muhjie apni family jise main acp sir abhi fredy dr saab tarika hain lekin kehate hain ki zandigai main asia koyi chahyi hota jis ke saath hum unke saath apna dard kushi baatn sake tu meri zandgi main anila thi jiske saath main shaadi ka naatak kiya par pata hii chla ki kab main use pyaar kar bata lekin who sayed sirf muhji apna dost manti phir meri zandagi main purbi aye main use bahut pyaar karta par who mere aur abhi ke rishta ko nahi samji payi isslye main use apne sare rishte tod diya phir mera pyaar par se vishwas ut gaya isslye aaj tak merlye pyaar ke liye koyi jagah nahi hain kya tum itna sab kuch jante huye muhji se pyaar karogi

SHREYA: hain sir itna sab kuch jane ke baad bhi main apse waise he pyaar karugi

DAYA: Shreya itna asan nahi hai sab kuch

SHREYA: sir main janti haun sir aur muhjie aapke past ke bare main sab pata hai sir phele se

DAYA WAS SHOCKED AS HOW SHREYA KNOWS ABOUT HIS PAST

DAYA: tum kaise pata mere past ke bare main, maine toh tume kabhi nahi bataya

SHREYA: hain sir aapne nahi bataya par abhijeet sir ne bataya kyunki ki unhe pata chal gaya hai ki main aapse pyaar karne lagi haun isslye unhone muhji phele se hi aapke past ke bare main sab kuch bataya tha

DAYA: Shreya main nahi chat ki tume kabhi kisi baat ki taklif hoo

SHREYA:sir jab taak aap mere saath hain muhji kabhi kisi baat ki taklif nahi ho sakati sir muhji aap se zayada kuch nahi chaye bas aapka pyaar chaye sir main aapse milne se phele muhjie nahi pata tha ki pyaar kya hota hai par aapse milne ke baad pata chla ki pyaar kya hota sirrr main bas aapke saath rehna chahthi haun aur kuch nahi chaye muhjie

DAYA: Shreya tumhe pata hai hum cid officers aur hum kudh pata nahi hota ki jab hum ghar se nikalte toh zinda wapas aa sakte hain ya nahi aur tumhe zandagi bhar ka dard nahi de sakta haun Shreya

SHREYA: sir main bhi toh cid officer haun na aapki tarah aur abhi sir aur tarika bhi toh cid officer par aapne abhi sir ko samjya tha to phir sir

DAYA DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BCAUSE WAS IT WAS TRUE THAT HE ONLY HD CONVINCED ABHI, SHREYA TEARS SLIP DOWN FROM HER EYES

SHREYA: its okk sir agar apko lagta hain ki app mere saath apni zandagi nahi bita skate toh tik hai sir aaj ke baad main aapko kabhi bhi pareshan nahi karugni sir sayad main heee aapke pyaar ke layak nahi sayad muhjie main koyi kami I am sorry itne dino tak main aapko pareshann kiya

SAYING THIS SHREYA GOT UP TURNED TO GO BUT DAYA HELD HER HAND AN STOPPED HER ,SHE STOPPED AN TURNED AN LOOKED AT DAYA ,HE MOVED TOWARDS HER

DAYA: tumhe kisne kaha ki tum main koyi kami hain tum koyi kami nahi u know main tum jise ladki aaj tak apni zandagi main nahi deki hain tumi bahut achi hoo tum hamesha anpne se pahele dusro ke bari main sochthi tum apni family apni dosto kabhi taklif main nahi dekh sakati hoo tum mere aur abhijeet ke rishte ko samjti hoo aur muhje see

HE STOPPED SAYING AN LOOKED AT HER,SHREYA LOOKED AT HIMM BOTH GOT LOST IN EACH OTHERS EYES ,DAYA SOFTLY MOVED HIS FACE CLOSE TO HER AN KISSED ON HER FOREHEAD SHREYA CLOSED HER EYES

DAYA: aur muhji se bahut pyaar karti hooo ( said looking into her eyes)

SHREYA: hain sir main aap se bahut pyaar karti haun bahut aapni jaan se bhi zayada I LOVE YOU SIR LOVE YOU VERY MUCH main apke bina bahi jee sakati nahi jee sakati

Shreya was crying an Daya could not see her crying he just pulled her in a soothing hug ,shreya too immedaitly hugged daya crying after some time they separated from the hug,daya looked at her

DAYA: I LOVE YOU

Shreya just looked at daya an she was surprised

DAYA: he smiled seeing her like that I LOVE YOU SHREYA I LOVE YOU EVRY MUCH I am sorry Shreya itna wakat liya but I promise u Shreya aaj ke baad main kabhi tumhe koyi taklif nahi hone dunga I promise

SHREYA: I LOVE YOU TOOO SIR ( dareya again hugged each other )

AFTER SOME TIME THEY SEPARATED FROM THE HUG BOTH LOOKED AT EACH OTHER DAYA SOFTLY TOOK HER HAND AN KISSED ON HER HAND SHREYA SHIVERED LITTLE DAYA SMILED

DAYA: aaj ke baad muhji meri Shreya ke anko main ansu nahi chaye hmm

SHREYA: I promise main aaj ke baad kabhi nahi

DAYA SMILES PULLS HER LITTLE CLOSER TO HER AN WRAPS HIS HAND AROUND HER WAIST SHREYA SHIVERED WITH HIS TOUCH AS SHE NEVER BEEN SO CLOSE TO DAYA ,DAYA MOVES HIS FACE CLOSE TO HER SHREYA CLOSED HER EYES AN THEIR FACES CAME CLOSE TO EACH OTHER DAYA WAS ABOUT TO KISS BUT SUDDENLY DAYA PHONE RING SO THEY GOT SEPARATED

DAYA: pata nahi kon hee

SHREYA: (smiles) shayad important call hoga receive karjiye

DAYA: tik hain

AN DAYA WENT TO ATTEND THE CALL IT WAS ACP SIR CALL HE TALKED FOR SOME TIME AN CUT THE CALL

SHREYA: kya hua kiska call tha

DAYA: who acp sir ka call tha kal muhji aur nikil ko headqauters jana to isslye sir ne call kiya tha

SHREYA: ohh tik sir (then she saw time it was 8.30 pm ) ohhh noo

DAYA: kya hua Shreya

SHREYA: Sir itni der ho gayi raat ke 8.30 baj rahe time ka pata hee nahi chla aur abh ghar jakar khana bhi bana haii

DAYA: koi baat aaj tum khana yahi kha kar jana main abhi hotel se order kar deta haun

SHREYA: nahi sir its okk aap ko taklif main ghar jake bana dungi

DAYA: uski koyi zaurat nahi aur tumhare liye muhji kuch bhi kare ne taklif nahi hoti isslye main khana bahar se order kar deta haun hmmm

SHREYA: par aap bahar se order mat kijye main bana dungi okkk

DAYA: okkk madam jaise aap ki marzi hum dono milkar khana bana dege hmm

SHREYA: okkkkk

AND BOTH PREPARED DINNER AN HAD THEIR DINNER AN AFTER SOMETIME DAYA WENT TO DROP SHREYA TO HOME .THEY REACHED SHREYA HOUSE

SHREYA: byeee sir good night

DAYA: byee apna dyan rakna hmm

SHREYA: hain par aap car aram se chlaye okk

DAYA: hain main aram se chalaunga okk tum tension mat loo

SHREYA: hm

SHREYA HUGGED DAYA, DAYA TOO HUGGED HER BACK AN AFTER SOME TIME THEY SEPARATED DAYA KISSED ON HER FOREHEAD SHREYA SMILED AN BEFORE GETTING DOWN SHREYA KISSED ON DAYA CHEEK,

SHREYA: byee an I LOVE YOU

DAYA WAS SURPRIESD, HE SMILED

DAYA: I LOVE YOUU TOOO

AN SHREYA WENT TO HER HOUSE AN DAYA DROVE TO ABHIJEET HOUSE TO GIVE HIM THE GOOD NEWS

SOOOOO FINALLY DAYA CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR SHREYA….


	4. Chapter 4

HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY.

2 YEARS LATER

IN THE HOUSE

A WOMEN IS COOKING IN KITCHEN MEANTIME HER HUBBY CAME AN SAW HER COOKING HE BCOME LITTLE ANGRY

PERSON: Shreya yeh kya kar rahi ho tum, maine tumhe rest karne ke liye bola tha na phir kitchen main kya kar rahi hoo tum

SHREYA: daya relax main sirf breakfast bana rahi

DAYA: acha mujhe toh pata nahi tha

SHREYA MAKES CUTE FACES, SHE MOVES NEAR HIM

SHREYA: daya aap kitni care karte hoo main teek haun plss aap tension mat loo plsss sirf bukar tha muhje but I am fine now

DAYA: mujhe pata par tum rest karna chaye naaa

SHREYA: daya 4 din se rest kar rahi haun na aapne muhje bearau ane diya an ghar ka kaam karne de rahe hain

DAYA: hain taki tum puri tarah se teek ho jayo issyle samjhi

SHREYA: muhje pata hain daya aap muhje kisi bee taklif main nahi dek sakte hain isslye main kitni lucky haun daya ki aap muhje se kitna pyaar karte meri intni care karte hain I LOVE YOU DAYA I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH

DAYA: hain woh toh hain par lucky main tumse zayad haun

SHREYA: woh kaise daya

DAYA: woh aise ki ( DAYA WRAPS HIS HAND AROUND HER WAIST AN PULLS HER VERY CLOSE TO HIM) tumne humesha mera ssath diya hai jab muhje kisi aapne ki zarurat thi tum hamesh merlye thi tumne har ka dum pe mera saath diya hain aur muhje samjti hoo muhje se intna pyaar karthi hoo toh sabse lucky to main haun kyun

SHREYA SMILES AN HUGS HIMM TIGHTLY DAYA TO HUGED HER TIGHTLY

DAYA: I LOVE YOUUUU

SHREYA: I LOVE YOU TOOO DAYA

THEY SEPARATE FROM THE HUG , DAYA LOOKS AT HER AND MOVES HIS FACE CLSOER TO HER SHREYA CLOSES HER EYES AND DAYA SOFTLY KISSES HER SHREYA TO RESPONDS TO KISS BOTH LOST IN THE KISS THEY WERE JUST KISSING EACH OTHER AFTER 10 MIN THEY BROKE THE KISS, DAYA AGAIN MOVED TO KISS HER BUT MOVED ASIDE

SHREYA: daya hume bearue jana hai so aapke romance ko pause kijye

BUT DAYA HUGGED HER FROM BACK AN SOFTLY KISSED HER ON NECK SHREYA SHIVERES A LITTLE AN BEGIN KISSING HER NECK

SHREYA: daya kar rahe hoo chodye na warna late ho jayegne

DAYA: toh ho jane do

SHREYA: daya par( but before Shreya could say anything daya picks up Shreya in his arms moves towards their bedroom )

SHREYA: daya ye kya kar rahe ho hume bearue jana

DAYA: haa par abhi mera romance karne ka mood

SAYING THIS DAYA MAKES HER LIE ON THE BED, HEE TO LIES ON HER LOOKS AT HER AN GOT LOST IN HER, SHREYA TO GOT LOST IN HIM

DAYA SOFTLY KISSES ON HER FOREHEAD, HER BEAUITFUL EYES, KISSES HER CKEEKS SHE SMILES N CLOSES HER EYES HE SOFTLY KISSES HER ON LIPS, SHREYA TO RESPONDS THE KISS BOTH WERE LOST IN THE KISS THEY BROKE AFTER SOME TIME DAYA KISS ON HER NECK SHREYA SMILES AN MOVES HER HAND IN HIS HAIRS

BUT THEIR ROMANCE GET DISTURBED DUE TO A PHONE CALL

DAYA: pata nahi kon hain jab thoda sa time milta hain aapni biwi ke saath toh hamesha koyi na koyi disturb kartha

SHREYA: kya aap bhi daya kuch bhi bolte hain dekyhi kiska phone hain

DAYA: tik hain

SHREYA SMILES AN SHE GET UPS

SUDDENLY SHE FEELS VOMITING AN SHE GOES TO WASHROOM DAYA DIDN'T HERE HE WAS OUTSIDE THE ROOM SHREYA COME SITS ON HER TH BED

SHREYA: yee kya ho raha vomiting kyun ho rahi kahi lagta kuch galat kha liya agar daya ko pata chla to phir se gussa ho aur pareshaan bhi tablet le lati haun toh thek hojagun

AND SHREYA TAKES THE TABLET MEANTIME DAYA COMES

SHREYA: kya hya daya kiska call tha

DAYA: Shreya who abhi ka call tha woh keh raha tha ki aaj hum dinner pe chalte hain kyun

SHREYA: tik daya hum chalte hain dinner pe waise bhi kitne din ho gaye hain hum sab ne ek saath time spend nahi kiya hain

DAYA: han case main se ase busy ho jate hain time he nahi milta

SO THEY DECIDE TO GO FOR DINNER AT NIGHT

AT NIGHT, RESTAURANT

ALL FOUR OF THEM SAT AND ORDER DINNER AN WERE CHATTING WITH EACH OTHER SUDDENLY DAYA PHONE RANG SO WENT TO ATTAIN BUT BUMPED INTO SOMEONE HELD FROM FALLING HE MADE HER STAND AN ASKED

DAYA: I am sorry aap ko lagi toh nahi aap tik hain (but when he saw her become shocked ) purbhi tumm

PURBHI: daya tumm ( she was also shocked to see him after so many years) kaiso ho daya itne saal baad tumhe dekha hai ( she hd tears in eyes after saying daya) tum bikul waise he ho daya

DAYA: main tek haun tum kise hoo tum bhi bikul nahi badly hoo

MEANTIME SHREYA CAME

SHREYA: daya aap yaha kade baat ho gayi aap ki

DAYA: Shreya yeh purbhi

SHREYA BECOME SHOCKED

DAYA: aur purbhi ye meri wife hain Shreya ( purbhi become shocked)

PURBHI: daya tum married ho

DAYA: hain meri aur Shreya ki shaadi 2 saal phele huyi hain

SHREYA WAS UPSET AFTER SEEEING DAYA EX-GF OR U CAN SEE SAY SHE WAS BIT UNSECURE

SHREYA: daya hume jana chaye abhi bhay wait kar rahe honge chalye

DAYA: hain chlo bye

THEY WENT, PURBHI WAS UPSET AS NOW FOREVER SHE HD LOST DAYA

SHREYA WAS UPSET SHE EVEN DID NOT HAVE THE DINNER PROPERLY AN THEY CAME BACK

AN PLSSS REVIEW GUYS…. HOPE U ALL WILL LIKE THE CHAPTER DID NOT HAVE MUCH TIMEE SOO POSTED…


	5. Chapter 5

THANK U GUYS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER

NIGHT, DAREYA HOUSE

DAYA WAS SLEEPING BUT SHREYA WAS WAKE SHE WAS NOT ABLE TO SLEEP AFTER THE RESTAURANT INCIDENT ABOUT PURBHI, SHREYA LOOKED AT DAYA WAS SLEEPING PEACEFULLY HUGGING HER TIGHTLY

SHREYA SLOWLY GOT UP FROM BED AN MOVED TOWARDS THE WINDOW AN STOOD THERE LOOKING AT MOON …

SHREYA (thinking): kya ho raha hai muhje kyun itna bechan hoo rahi haun kya purbhi ke wajah se kahin wh mere daya ko muhje se dur na kar de .. nahi esa nahi ho sakta hain chahe kuch bhi ho jaye muhje mere daya par pora vishwas hain who kabh bhi muhje doka nahi de sakte hain who muhje se kitina payaar karete hain humeshaa mera saath diya har kadam pe har mode pe mera saath diya kabhi bhi mere ankho main ansu nahi ane diya har pal muhje kush rak the hain agar kabhi main gussa ho gayi toh kitne pyaar se manate hain ….. nahi main esa soch bhi nahi sakti ki daya muhje kabhi chod denge muhje apne pyaar par poora barosa hain

DAYA MOVED HIS HANDS AN OPENED HIS EYES AN SAW SHREYA WAS NOT THERE, LOOKED AROUND SAW HR STANDING NEAR THE WINDOW GOT UPAN MOVED TOWARDS HER

DAYA: Shreya (she turned looked at daya) kya huya tum suyi kyun nahi tumari tabyat toh teek hain na

SHREYA DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING JUST HUGGED DAYA TIGHTLY DAYA GOT CONFUSED BUT HE TOO HUGGED HER BACK WRAPPING HIS HANDS ARPOUND HER

DAYA: Shreya kya huya tum ro(crying) kyun rahi ho sab tik hain na

SHREYA SEPARATED THE HUG LOOKED AT HIM

SHREYA: nahi daya asi koyi baat nahi wo bas asi heee chalye soo(sleep) jate hain varna kal utne main late ho jaygne

BUT DAYA HELD HER HAND AN STOPPED HER

DAYA: Shreya kya baat hain muhje batoyo main jaanta haun ki baat hai jo tume pareshann kar rahi hain batayo kya baat hain

SHREYA: nahi sach main koyi baat nahi…

DAYA: Shreyaaa abh batao kya baat hai

SHREYA WAS NOT ABLE TO SAY SHE THOUGHT HE WLL GET HURT , DAYA MOVED NEAR HER HELD HER HAND AN MADE HER SIT ON THE BED AN SAT ON HIS KNEES

DAYA: Shreya kya baat plssssss muhje batao main haun na plsssss batao kya baat tell mee

SHREYA: daya main aap ko bataungi par aap muhje se gussa to nahi honge naaa plsssss main aapki narazgi nahi bardsat karpaguni

DAYA: I promise Shreya main tumse naraz nahi honga aur main aapni wife se kabhi gussa ho sakta haun kya bas tumse bahut pyaar kar sakta haun isslye ab batao kya baat hain

SHREYA: daya aaj jab purbhi ko dekha toh main shocked ho gayi muhje laga tha aapka past kabhi nahi ayga par aaj achanak purbhi jab saamne ayi toh main kuch samj nahi pa rahi haun bas daya ek dar lag raha hain man main ki ….

DAYA: kii kahi purbhi wapas meri zandgi main aa gayi toh to main tumse dur ho jaugna aur tumhari jagah purbhi ko de dunga yeh soch rahi ho naa

SHREYA: haaaa daya par muhje pata hain daya ki app sirf muhje se pyaar karte aur hamesha karte rahegne

DAYA: hain main sirf aur sirf tumse pyaar karta haun Shreya aur marte dam tak karta rahu gnga Shreya tum mere liye meri zangi se bhi badke ho meri jaan ho tum meri dil ki dadkan ho tum agar tum muhje se dur ho gayi toh mera dil bhi dadkana band kar dega I LOVE YOU SHREYA

SHREYA IMMEDAITLY HUGGED DAYA

SHREYA: I am sorry daya main aapko hurt nahi karna chahthi I am really very sorry daya I LOVE YOU TO DAYA ( hugs daya more tightly daya to hugs her back)

DAYA: shhhh tumhe sorry bolne ki bikul bhi zaurat nahi Shreya okkkkk abh chlo soo jayo okkk

SHREYA: okkk daya

DAYA SMILES AN MAKES HER SLEEP AN HE TO LIES BESDIES HER,SHREYA MOVES CLOSER TO DAYA KEEPS HER HEAD ON DAYA CHEST

DAYA: ( moves his hand in her hair ) kya huya naind nahi aaa rahi hain

SHREYA: hain daya neend nahi aa rahi hai

SHREYA LOOKS AT HIM DAYA TO LOOKS AT HER SHREYA MOVES HER FACE CLOSER TO HIM AN SOFTLY KISSES ON HIS LIPS,HE BECOME SHOCKED BUT HE TO RESPONDS FOR THE KISS BOTH ARE LOST IN THE KISS.

WHILE KISSING THEY TURNED DAYA WAS ON HER, THEY BROKE THE KISS AN LOOKED AT EACH OTHER DAYA SOFTLY KISSED HER FOREHEAD, HER EYES, HER SOFT CHEEKS MOVED DOWN KISS ON HER NECK SHREYA MOVES HER FACE ASIDE TO GIVE HIM ACCESS TO NECK SHE CLOSES HER EYES FEELING HIS TOUCH

DAYA GET UP AN REMOVES HIS CLOTHS AN REMOVES SHREYA CLOTHS ALSO AN LIES ON HER, DAYA SLOWLY MOVES IN SIDE HER SHREYA HELDS HIS ARMS TIGHTLY AN PULLS DAYA MORE IN SIDE HER

DAYA SOFTLY KISS ON HER LIPS AGAIN SHREYA TOO RESPOND TO THE KISS, DAYA MOVES DOWN AN KISS ONN HER BREAST KISSING HE SLOWLY BITS SHREYA MOANS LIGHTLY, DAYA SLOWLY PULLS THE BLANKET ON THEM AN SWITCHES OFF THE LIGHT

AND THEY CONTINUED MAKING LOVE WITH EACH OTHER…..

NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING….

SHREYA WAKES UP FIRST AN LOOKS AT DAYA WHO WAS SLEEPNG PEACEFULLY SHE SMILES AN GETS UP FROM THE BED WRAPPING BLANKET AROUND HER BODY AN MOVES TOWARDS THE WASHROOM AN COMES AFTER 25 MIN WEARING BATHROB AN SEES DAYA SLEEPING SO SHE MOVES NEAR HIM WAKES HIMM

SHREYA: daya uthye dekyi time ho gaya varna late ho jayenge

DAYA: toh ho jane do ( saying this daya shifted his head on Shreya lap)

SHREYA: kaya ho jane do acp sir daant kani hain aapko pls uthye na plsss

DAYA: okkk jaan

DAYA GETS UP AN GOES TO WASHROOM TO GET FRESH AN SHREYA ALSO CHANGES HER CLOTHES SUDDENLY AGAIN SHE FEELS VOMITING

SHREYA: yeh phir se muhje vomiting kyun ho rahi kal bhi huyi thi agar daya ko pata chla toh pakka daya uhje se gussa ho jayenge aur phir se muhje doctor ke pass le jayenge aur woh kadwi tablets nahi muhje woh tablet nahi khani ek kaam karti main tarika se tablet le leti haun

SHREYA MOVES TOWARDS CUPBOARD BUT SUDDENLY SHE STOPS AN LOKKS AT HER SELF

SHREYA: ye kya main moti ho gayi haun kya ( she moves her hand on her stomach ) nahi eas nahi ho sakta par mera pet thoda bada lag raha ek kaam karti haun net pe check karti haun

SHREYA GOES N TAKES LAPTOP AN STARTS SEARCHING FOR SUDDENLY SHE STOPPED SEEING THE INFORMATION

SHREYA: kya sach main kahi main pregnant toh nahi ohhh god main phele kyun nahi socha daya ko bata deti haun nahi agar main pregnant nahi haunt oh daya kitne upset ho jayenge une he toh bache kitne pasand hain main khud cofirm karti haun baad main daya ko bata dungi

N SHE TAKES APPONTMENT FROM THE DOCTOR AN AFTER SOMETIME THEY WENT TO CID BERAURO

THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY…

PLEASE REVIEW GUYSS …..


	6. Chapter 6

THANK U GUYS FOR UR REVIEWS I KNOW GUYS I AM LATE BUT I AM REALLY VERY SORRY I WAS BUSY IN EXAMS HD AN SOME PERSONAL WORK SO….

HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY

CID BEAURO

EVERYONE WAS WORKING COMES NEAR DAYA AN SAYS

SHREYA: daya who muhje kahi bahar jaana that toh main jaayaun

DAYA: haa Shreya tum jayo aur tumhe kab se meri permission leni ki zaurat pad gayi

SHREYA: daya permission kase an lun app mere senior hain toh permission toh leni he padegi na

DAYA: accha abhi bata haun

SHREYA: (smiles) accha kya karegne aap hmmm…..

DAYA: acha abhi batata haun

SAYING HE MOVED CLOSER TO HER, SHREYA SMILES AN LIGHTLY PUSH DAYA AN GOES DAYA SMILES AN BACKS TO THE WORK

HOSPITAL…..

SHREYA MOVED NEAR RECEPTION

SHREYA: Excuse me kya aap check kar sakte hain aaj meri doctor ke pass appointment hain

NURSE: mam ek min main aap ko check karke batathi haun

SHREYA: okkk

NURSE: yes mam aapki doctor se appointment hain

SHREYA: Toh doctor kaha hain

NURSE: mam aap aage se right lejye wahan unka cabin hain

SHREYA: okkkk thank you

SHREYA MOVED TOWARDS THE CABIN AN KNOCKED THE DOOR

DOCTOR: please come in

SHREYA CAME IN AN WAS SURPRISD TO SEE DOCTOR

SHREYA: Taniya tu

TANIYA: ohh my god Shreya tuuu

THEY BOTH HUGGED EACH OTHER

TANYA: Shreya kesi hai toh aur itne saal ke baad dekha

SHREYA: hain Taniya main teek haun tum kesi ho aur bahot badle gayi bikul pehachan main nahi aa rahi

TANIYA: aur tuu bhi accha chal bat(sit) aur daya kesa hain

SHREYA: daya bhi bilkul teek hain

TANIYA: par Shreya tu yahan kese sab tik hain na teri tabyat teek hain na

SHREYA: Taniya woh main yaha check up karne ayi haun

TANIYA: checkup karne

SHREYA: hain main PREGNANCY test karne ayi haun

TANIYA: really Shreya tuze lagta hain tu pregnant hain

SHREYA: hain tanya aur kuch din se meri tabyat teek bhi nahi thi aur muhje laga kuch galat khaa liya hain toh main tablet le thi but fir tabyat teek nahi lag rahi isslye main yah test karne ayi haun

TANIYA: don't worry Shreya main test karthi haun phir report aa jaygi tum ne daya ko bata ya

SHREYA: nahi main ne daya nahi bataya kyunki main chahthi ki daya duki ho agar report negative huyi toh

TANIYA: hain Shreya yeh bhi sahi hain chal main tera test karthi haun

SHREYA: okk

AN TANIYA DID SHREYA TEST

SHREYA: Taniya kab tak report aa jaygi

TANIYA: Shreya sham tak report aa jaygi

SHREYA: tik hain Taniya par tum report ghar mat bhej na tum call karna

TANIYA: don't worry Shreya agar report negative hoti hain toh main tume call karke batathi huan

SHREYA: okkk Taniya thank you so much

TANIYA: dost ko thank you bolte hain kya jab good news ayejgi toh party deni padgi

SHREYA: of course chal bye

TANIYA: byeeee

AN SHREYA WENT

SHREYA(thinking)-pata nahi kya result hoga please bhagwan result positive hoo main daya yeh khushi dena chahthi haun

THINKING THIS SHREYA WENT TO CID BEAURO

SHREYA CAME AN SIT ON HER DESK THINKING ABOUT IT

DAYA AN ABHIJEET COME AN SEES SHREYA THINKING

DAYA-shreya

BUT SHREYA DID NOT HERE DAYA CALLING HER , DUO LOOKED AT EACH OTHER

DAYA COMES NEAR HER AN KEEEPS HIS HAND ON HER SHOULDER

DAYA-shreya

SHREYA-hain daya aap kuch kehe rahe the

DAYA-hain Shreya kya huya tum pareshan hoo sab thik hain na

SHREYA- hain daya sab thik hain who yeh file complete karni to woh hii

DAYA-thik abhi chlo lunch karne ka time ho gaya hain

SHREYA- okkkk

AN TRO WENT TO HAVE LUNNCH

EVENIG…..

DAREYA HOUSE

SHREYA WAS SITTING AN WAITING FOR TANIYA CALL SUDDENLY HER PHONE RANG IT WAS TANYA CALLS

SHREYA- hello tanya kya huya report aa gayi

TANIYA- hain Shreya report aa gayi hain

SHREYA-kya lika hain

TANYA- Shreya ….. report positive hain hai u r PREGNANT

SHREYA WAS SO HAPPY SHE HD TEARRS IN HER EYES SHE MOVED HER HAND ON HER STOMACH

TANYA-Shreya hello

SHREYA- hain tanya thank you so much muhje ye good news dene ke liye

TANYA- Shreya congrulations

SHREYA- thank you tanya

TANYA- okk abhi tum rest karo okk and kal check up ke liye aa jana ookk byee

SHREYA- hain byeee

SHREYA WAS SO HAPPY SHE MOVED HER HAND ON HER STOMACH, THERE WAS NO LIMIT FOR HAPPIENIES TEARS FLOW HAND FROM HER EYE

SHREYA: (thinking)-main pregnant haun main maa banewali haun meri aur daya ki pyaar ki nishani hain jab daya ko pata chale gat oh who kitne kush honge …..

2 HOURS LATER

DAREYA HOME

DAYA COMES HOME AN LOOKS FOR SHREYA

DAYA- Shreya kaho hooo

Meantime Shreya came an gave him water

DAYA-kaha thi tum

SHREYA- who main room main thi

DAYA LOOKS AT HER HE MOVES NEAR HER HOLDS HER HAND

DAYA-kya huya tum tik hoo na

SHREYA(SMILIES)- hain daya main thik haun muhje aapko kuch batana hain

DAYA- hain bolo kya baat hain

SHREYA TAKES DAYA HAND AN KEEPS IT ON HER STOMACH

SHREYA- daya aapko kuch feel ho raha

DAYA- nahi kya huya tum thik ho naa bolo(worried)

SHREYA- daya I am pregnant

DAYA WAS SHOCKED + SURPRISE+ HAPPY LOTS OF EMOTION WAS THERE

DAYA- tum pregnant hoo Shreya tum maa banewali hoo aur main papa banwala haun

SHREYA- hain daya aap papa banewala hain

DAYA HUGGED HER SHREYA TO HUGGED HIM

DAYA- thank you Shreya tum nahi janti ki tum ne muhje kitna badi kushi di hain I love you Shreya I love you so much

DAYA HAD TEARS IN HIS EYES

SHREYA- thank you toh muhje bolna chaye daya aapko agar aap nahi hote toh humara bacha bhi humre pass nahi hota thank you so much an I love youu tooo daya

AN THEY SHARED THIS NEWS TO EVERYONE AN ALL WERE VERY HAPPY

MONTHS PASSED DAYA SHREYA WERE VERY HAPPY AN SHREYA WAS ENJOYING HER PREGANCY AN DAYA WAS PAMPERING HER SO MUCH

IT WAS SHREYA 9TH MONTH

AT NIGHT, DAREYA HOUSE

SHREYA WAS SITTING IN HER ROOM DAYA WAS DOING SOME WORK , SHREYA LOOKED AT HIM

SHREAY- daya sunye toh

DAYA- hain Shreya bolo

SHREYA LOOKED AT HIM HE WAS STILL WORKING SHREYA GETS UPSET

SHREYA-daya toh meri tarf dekh bhi nahi rahe itna kya kaam hain ki muhje se baat karne ka bhi time nahi hain inke pass

SHREYA GETS UPSET AN LIES DOWN ON BED

DAYA FINISHES HIS WORK AN LOOKS AT SHREYA HE MOVED TOWARDS HER

DAYA-shreya but she did not said anything

DAYA LOOKS AT HER AN UNDERSTOOD THAT SHE WAS UPSET

DAYA-shreya I am sorry main janta haun main busy tha aur tumhe mera time chaye par abhi mera sarra time meri Shreya ke liye I promise I love you

SHREYA LOOKS AT HIM

SHREYA- such main promise

DAYA- promise HE KISSES ON HER FOREHEAD

SHREAYA HUGS DAYA HE TO HUGS HER BACK .. AFTERSOME TIME THEY SEPARATE FROM HUG AN LOOK AT EACH OTHER LOST IN EACH OTHER EYES …. DAYA KISSES ON HER EYES, CHEEKS AN KISSES ON HER LIPS SOFTLY SHREYA TO RESPONDS …. AFTERSOMETIME THEY BREAK THE KISS

SHREYA- I love you daya

DAYA- I love youu toooo abh chlo so jayo

An both sleep hugging each other

FEWS DAYS LATER

HOSPITAL

DAYA WAS SITTING HE WAS IN TENSION WORRIED FOR SHREYA AN HIS BABY

ABHI- daya tum tension mat looo Shreya aur bacha dono thik honge

DAYA-abhi Shreya pehli bar maa bane ja rahi hain toh who bahut nervous thi aur shreya ko kitna dard ho raha thi

TARIKA- daya hum jante tum Shreya se kitina pyaar karte ho aur Shreya ko kisi bhi dard main nahi dekh sakte ho but don't worry daya sab thik ho jayga aur Shreya ki delivery normal hogi

DAYA NODES IN YES

AFTER SOME TIME THEY HEARD A CRYING VOICE EVERYONE GOT HAPPY DAYA AN ABHI HUGGED EACH OTHER

DOCTOR COMES

DR- Congrulations mr daya u blessed with a baby girl

EVERYONE WAS VERY HAPPY AN NURSE BROUGHT THE LITTLE ANGEL AN GAVE IT TO DAYA WHEN DAYA HIS PRINCESS HE WAS VERY HAPPY HE SOFTLY KISSED ON HER HEAD

DAYA-dr meri wife who thik toh hain na

DR- don't worry she alright app mil sakte hain

DAYA WENT TO MEET HER SHREYA WAS SLEEPING DAYA KISSED ON HER FOREHEAD

SHREYA OPENS HER AN LOOKS AT HIM

SHREYA- daya humara bacha who tik toh hain boliye na

DAYA-hain Shreya humare angel bikul thik hain

SHREYA- matlab beti huyi hain

DAYA – hain Shreya humare princess bikul apni mumma ki tarah

MEANTIME ABHI ENTERD WITH LITTLE ANGEL AN GAVE TO SHREYA

SHREYA TOOK HER IN HER ARMS SHE SMILES TEARS FLOW DOWN FROM HER EYES AN KISSED HER ON HER HEAD

DAYA SAT BESIDE HER SHREYA HUGGED DAYA WITH THEIR LITTLE ANGEL

THEIR LITTLE ANGEL COMPLETED THEIR LIFE AN THEY WERE VERY HAPPY

STORY ENDS HERE…..

THANK YOU ALLL WHO REVIWED MY STORY


End file.
